wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Scharlachroter Ansturm
thumbDer Scharlachrote Ansturm war ein Teil des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs. Doch er gibt nicht viel auf die Ansichten des Ordens, denn im Ansturm dienen Schattenpriester und Todesritter. Laut seiner Kommandantin, Brigitte Abbendis, ist das Ziel dieser Armee nicht nur die Vernichtung der Geißel, sondern auch aller die sich ihn widersetzen. Geschichte Als der Scharlachrote Ansturm gegründet wurde, stand es nicht gut um den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug.Zwar hatte dieser mit seinem fast fanatischen Kampfeswillen große Teile der Pestländer den Untoten abgerungen,aber er hatte es sich so auch mit Horde, Allianz und der Argentumdämmerung verscherzt. Der Kreuzzug stand immer wieder unter Angriffen in seinen Domänen, dem Scharlachroten Kloster,Stratholme und Herdweiler. Nur Tyrs Hand hatte getrozt.Unter dessen Schutz stand die beiden von der Pest unberührten Städte Havenau und Neu-Avalon.Der letzte Überlebende der Gründer,Brigitte Abbendis, war dort geblieben und hatte mit ihren Männern über die beiden Städte gewacht.Diese Region wurde als Scharlachrote Enklave bekannt. Alles war friedlich, bis die Nekropole Acherus am Himmel erschien.Gerade noch freute man sich über das Verschwinden von Naxxramas, schon kam ein neues Übel.Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft etablierte die Geißel ein Basislager im Schatten der Nekropole. Unter direktem Kommando des Lichkönigs beginnen die Todesritter eine Vernichtungskampange gegen die Lebenden.Kurz vor dem Fall der Enklave behauptete Abbendis Visionen durch das Licht empfangen zu haben, diese Vision soll ihr den Fall des Lichkönigs gezeigt haben.Nun sammelte sie ihre besten Truppen und bereitete eine Invasion Nordends vor.Sie nennt Sie "Scharlachroter Morgen", eine Erinnerung an die heilige Mission der Truppen. Fall der Enklave Die Todesritter indessen haben Havenau zerstört und die Registratur der Stadt aus den toten Händen Quimbys geborgen. In dieser wird der "Scharlachrote Morgen" ''erwähnt. Die Untoten sind natürlich jetzt bestrebt heraus zu finden was sich dahinter verbirgt. Es soll ein Kurier aus Herdweiler kommen, geschickt von Kommandant Reinblut, dieser hat wichtige Informationen bei sich. Als sie die Dokumente lesen erfahren sie das der Kreuzzug Truppen aus Tirisfal und Herdeweiler kommen werden um Avalon zu retten und Acherus zu zerstören. Als falscher Kurier getarnt dringen ein Todesritter zu Abbendis vor und erfährt so die Wahrheit. Sie befiehlt dem "Kurier" wieder nach Herdweiler zu reisen. Er soll seine Truppen zurückrufen und sie für den Sturm auf Nordend vorbereiten. Sie gibt ihm ihr Tagebuch mit, das soll alles klären. Abbendis sagt auch das der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug nicht mehr existiert, es gibt nur noch den Scharlachroten Ansturm. Die Botschaft erreicht Reinblut natürlich nicht, seine Armeen werden von der Elite der Frostwyrms, der Frostbrut vernichtet. Ohne zu wissen was passiert besteigt Abbendis ihr Schiff, die ''"Sinner Torheit", und führt ihre Truppen ins Verderben. Ankunft in Nordend Für Wochen segelten die Kreuzfahrer über den nördlichen Ozean.In der gefrohrenen See mussten sie ein Schiff einbüßen, die Kvaldir griffen sie immer wieder an.Bald konnten sie aber ihre ersten Schirtte in Nordend machen.Abbendis und ihre verbündeten blieben aber nicht lange am Strand, bald führte Sie sie in die Drachenöde.An der vergessenen Küste setzten sie ihr Banner, und in dessen Nähe enstand Neu-Herdweiler. Das war laut Abbendis der "Scharlachrote Morgen". Einen Monat später erhielt Sie unerwarteten Besuch: Barean Westwind, ein Held des Kreuzzuges, der als gefallen galt, stieß zu ihnen.Er behauptete der einzige Überlebende seiner Truppen zu sein.Er versicherte Abbendis nicht die Macht über den Ansturm zu wollen, sondern er will lediglich als Berater dienen. Doch der Admiral war nicht der Admiral.Er war von einem Schreckenslord bessesen, einem von dem man glaubte das Frostgram einst verzehrt haben soll,Mal'ganis.Der Schreckenslord sinnt auf Rache an Arthas und die Unterwerfung der Sterblichen. General Abbendis ahnt das etwas nicht mit dem Admrial stimmt, doch das spricht sie nicht aus. Totale Niederlage Alsbald beginnt Brigitte Abbendis wieder gegen die Untoten zu kämpfen, gegen die Verlassenen der Horde. Auch greifen Kreuzfahrer die Truppen der Allianz an.Der Ansturm will zeigen das er die eizige sterbliche Macht auf Nordend zu sein hat.Es kommt dazu das Anführer beider Seiten beschließen die Kreuzfahrer zu vernichten, auf ihre Anführer wird ein Kopfgeld ausgegeben. Mit der Hoffnung auf neue Ausrüstung und Gold erledigen Abenteurer die Führungsriege in Neu-Avalon.Hochgeneral Abbendis wird getötet, Westwind flüchtet mit dämonischer Kraft und der Hohe Abt Landgren fällt, kehrt aber von den Toten zurück. Admrial Westwind hat seine Leute nach Eiskrone geführt. Vom Hafen des Ansturms aus kämpfen die Kreuzfahrer gegen Untote, aber gegen die falschen.Die Ritter der schwarzen Klinge beginnen deshalb einen Feldzug gegen den Hafen.SIe können Landgren endgültig töten und die Wahrheit hinter Westwind aufdecken.Der Ansturm ist gescheitert. Kategorie:Scharlachroter Kreuzzug Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Östliche Königreiche Kategorie:Nordend Kategorie:Wrath of the Lich King Kategorie:Lordaeron Kategorie:Paladine Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Kampftruppe